


Shadows on a Wall

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-15
Updated: 2003-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin recalls his reconcilliation with Brian through their dance reflected as shadows on the wall.





	Shadows on a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I was in his arms, dancing in the candlelight, a bottle of wine on the coffee table and it felt like home. I was so happy to be back here with him. This is where I belonged and I would never leave again. When I walked back in here two days ago, it was to beg him to forgive me and now here I was dancing with him like old times, our shadows on the wall. 

 

He stared down into my eyes, his own dark ones full of passion and dare I say it love? Could it be, Brian Kinney was in love? With me? I hadn't let myself believe that in so long it felt new again. His hands were tight around my waist as he lifted me off the floor, twirling me as he glided around the loft. 

 

He bent to kiss me and I opened my mouth to allow him in. He tasted just as I remembered, like whiskey and coffee. An odd mix I know but he drank both like water and I always loved that taste. My eyes closed, his tongue dancing with mine, just as we danced, I felt that old rush of electricity flow through me and I knew I was home. 

 

The music on the radio was soft and low, I could barely hear it over the pounding of my heart, and he seemed to be moving to something different altogether. I let him lead me around that room, just thrilled to be here with him again. 

 

When he pulled me into another kiss, I felt his growing arousal and moaned at the feel of his cock pressing against my stomach. He licked down my neck and settled in on that small spot just below my ear, the one that drove me crazy. My hands fumbled trying to pull his belt off and he pushed them away. I wanted to touch him so bad my dick hurt, but he wouldn't let me. He kept his hands on my face as he kissed me deeply again, his eyes said everything his mouth never could. 

 

I let him take the lead in our lovemaking and eventually we made our way to the bedroom. For the first time I noticed that the blue lights were missing, and wondered why he had taken them down. His mouth on my cock ceased any thoughts I had on that subject. His mouth was warm and moist as he drove me to the brink, not ever letting me go all the way over the edge. He pulled back and I heard the familiar sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open. I couldn't see much, the room was dark except for the flickering candlelight downstairs coming in through the open panels. I felt the cold lube at my hole and knew what to expect next. 

 

He pushed the head of his cock in, one inch at a time, and I was begging by the time he was all the way inside me. He moved slowly, thrusting deep and pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting deep again. His torture was exquisite and I found myself falling more in love with him with every thrust. 

 

The sun shining through the blinds woke me and at first I thought I had been dreaming again, until I opened my eyes and saw him there next to me. His auburn hair shining in the sunlight, his face peaceful, I knew that it was all better than a dream. I was home and I was loved.


End file.
